herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cryptosporidium
Cryptosporidium, or Crypto for short, is the main protagonist of the Destroy All Humans! series. He was voiced by J. Grant Albrecht. Appearance Crypto is an grey alien from outer space. He also has black eyes. Plot Crypto is on the mission to harvest human DNA in order to save his race from cloning themselves into extinction. Along the way, he investigates the disappearance of his clone predecessor, Cryptosporidium-136, uncover and foil a dastardly government conspiracy. The game is set in the 1950s and parodies the Cold War era hysteria as well as B-Movies: in fact when Crypto is spotted by certain humans they call him a "commie" - suggesting that despite his hideous appearance these people actually believe his is a Communist rather than an alien. Crypto is knowledgeable yet also a very comical character in the fact he has little real knowledge on humanity - although he is quick to express his dislike of them, which is not really surprising considering he is part of a warlike species who are already in possession of advanced weaponry sufficient to destroy entire cities. Crypto talks in a very slow and emotionless Texan accent. He also hates being called green (he clearly isn't). As Crypto the player has an arsenal of such weaponry to utilize against the humans (both innocents as well as such enemies as the military and Men In Black) - when his weapons fail him Crypto can enter his large flying saucer and use it to destroy anything in his path: though the most mayhem Crypto causes the more humanity will fight back and alert more powerful enemies to his location. Crypto is responsible for detonating an atom bomb at a high-scale military base, the equivalent of an Area 51 Powers and Abilities *Crypto is able to holoBob, which means that he can transform into any human he sees (beware though as this drains energy and when energy runs out he will revert to alien-form). *Crypto is telekinetic and can lift people in the air and push small vehicles with his mind alone. *Crypto is telepathic and can take over and read the minds of others - this can be useful for distracting people or to extract information. Technology *Force-Field (Crypto is protected by a force-field throughout the game - this shield absorbs damage but if it breaks Crypto is left extremely vulnerable: if he can escape fast enough he can evade an otherwise quick death and the shield will repower itself) *Rocket-Pack (Crypto has a small rocket-pack attached to his suit that can propel him in the air for a limited amount of time) Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Tricksters Category:Twin/Clone Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Vengeful Category:Immortals Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:In Love Category:Heroic Liars Category:Possessors Category:Military Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Legacy Category:On & Off Category:Mentally Ill Category:Parents Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Casanova Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Self-Aware Category:Wrathful Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Monster Slayers Category:Martial Artists Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Charismatic Category:Defectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Protectors Category:Selfless Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Misguided Category:Strong-Willed Category:Stalkers Category:Adventurers Category:Martyr Category:Chaste Category:Wise Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Successful Category:Rescuers